Digimon: Digidestenies
by skittykat501
Summary: Skitty M. Gardivoir is deemed 'The weirdest person ever' by all the kids at her school. But what happens when while in detention, she and eight other kids get sucked into the Digital World and learn they have to save it? Join them and their digimon as they save both worlds.


**Oh my Arceus! Another digimon fan fiction! Look, I always wanted to go on a digimon adventure and bring my friends (even if they hate digimon) along. So with that said, flames will be used by the digidestened to make smores and we will all be happy. I don't own digimon or the theme song I'm using (Strange by Jasan Radford) I tweaked it a bit. If there is a resemblance to any place, or person living or alive (Besides digimon and my OC representing me) it is coincidental. Enjoy!**

(Awesome fiddle intro played by Skitty with a black back round)

Hey!

It really doesn't matter what you try

It's getting even harder to deny

'Cause reality has just said good-bye

Di-di-di-digimon…

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

It's getting stranger and then

It's getting harder to win

It's getting digital then

It's starts happening all over again

(Ends on a fiddle low note)

"Today, we have a pop quiz!" says , the history teacher at Xanderville Learning School in Xanderville Florida. Almost all of the kids groaned at this. Comments came from the students in the room.

"WHAT!"

"But you didn't tell us!"

"No!"

"My grade is bad enough!"

"Oh Gosh!"

"Hooray!"

That one 'hooray' came from, as the kids there would say, the weirdest girl alive. Her name? Skitty M. Gardivoir. She wears a purple t-shirt with a pink heart on it, a hot-pink leather jacket reaching her hips, black jeans with a chain hanging down, white boots, a hot-pink, fingerless leather glove on her right hand, a sapphire pendant in the shape of a heart, and a head band with pink leopard cat ears and a matching tail attached to a sparkling dark blue belt on her jeans. She has tan skin and long, dark brown hair. She is so different from everyone else. She doesn't watch football nor understand it, she LIKES school (with the exception of other languages), and most of all, and this has been proven, she is the only one in the entire school who likes digimon. She doesn't get picked on but is avoided. To be honest, she wants friends but still wants to be herself.

Wait, I lied. There is this one boy who has a crush on her but he keeps it a secret from everyone else. Byron Icaris. He's a sweet boy who does well in all classes. Fitting in is not a problem as well. He has a sweeter-vest with a green/red diamonds on it with a light blue dress-shirt under it. He has aqua blue jeans with a light brown belt and black sneakers. He is quite pale with a few freckles on his face and black, curly hair. He sometimes tries to talk to Skitty but his friends take him away to hang out before he gets the chance. He hopes one day he will be alone with Skitty to say how he feels.

Out of that group is Byron's twin brother, Cameron Icaris. They are not identical in both mind and appearance. Cameron has curly, dark brown hair with tan skin. He isn't the best in school. His best subject is most likely Language Arts. He wears a black t-shirt with light blue stars on the short sleeves, baggy kakis that go to his knees, white sneakers, and sunglasses so black you can't see through to his eyes when he wears them. As tough as he seems he's pretty weak. His friends can rely on him for anything that's not academic.

After the pop quiz the bell rings indicating the end of school. That is, everyone who doesn't have detention. Skitty, Byron, and Cameron are three of those people. As they enter the room they see six other students, all 7th graders like themselves except for one 8th grader and one 2nd grader. The teacher must have taken a break.

Georgia Virginia, the only other girl in the room, is a very smart 8th grader being the president of the National Junior Honor Society. She had tan skin, hazel brown, short hair, and blue braces. She wore a white blouse with a light pink tie, a red lace skirt, and brown dress shoes. She is known as the smartest girl in school.

Georgia has a little brother who is in the room as well. Gabe Virginia, the 2nd grader of the room. He's a cute little boy with lighter skin then his sister but the same color hair. He has a dark blue t-shirt with a clownfish on it, green camo shorts, and red sneakers. He's pretty kind as he was the only one to greet Skitty when she came in.

Another boy in the class is Scotty Gold. He's quiet as many some times forget what he sounds like. He has very curly, light brown hair and pale skin. He has a blue t-shirt with pure white snowflakes dotted all around it. He has midnight blue jeans with a white belt, white long boots, light blue fingerless gloves, and an aqua blue baseball cap. He is still accepted by the kids thanks to his giving nature.

Then there's Carter Jeffery. If you looked up "Number 1 Xanderville Stallions' fan', he should be there. He wears a sports jersey that is red and blue. It has the number '43' on the back along with the name 'Chuck Paddington', the top quarterback of the Stallions. He had black jeans, and yellow sneakers. He has tan skin and dirty blond, curly hair. Even if the team he's rooting for is losing he keeps on until it's over.

There's also Brick Valentine, a pale boy with a few freckles on his face, and strait blond hair. He wears a deep blue t-shirt, a yellow leather jacket, red jeans, black sneakers, and a green wristband on his left wrist. He is the one who is the most creeped out by Skitty with her ability to stare at something for a full 5 minutes with out blinking. But besides that he is barley afraid of any thing.

Last but not least, there's Felix Chainberlyn. And yes, he is the history teacher's son and a history buff, mainly in the old western times. He has dirty blond, curly hair and tan skin with a small dark spot on his left cheek. He wears a red t-shirt with an unbuttoned dark brown vest, blue boot-cut jeans, black cowboy boots, a brown cowboy hat, and yellow fingerless gloves. He is basically your modern cowboy. He often helps and guides others who are struggling. However he is a little aggressive.

Skitty, Byron and Cameron sat down in three empty desks. There was a silence in the room for 10 minutes before Skitty spoke up "So… I'm here because I dropped one of the school computers and it broke. What are you guys here for?"

No one said anything. Gabe looked around and said, "I'm only here because my sister is. My mom doesn't want to use the car twice."

"Oh yeah." Cameron turns around to face Georgia "How does the president of the NJHS get detention."

"I ran in the hallway and got caught by a strict teacher. I plan to stop after I get out of here."

Cameron rolls his eyes and says "I'm here because I got an F- on the math test."

Felix says, "I'm here because I got in a fight with Brick."

"I'm here because I got in a fight with Felix"

Byron says, "I'm here because of the same reason Gabe is here."

"I'm here because I was framed by Kenny Dromus. I didn't vandalize the school!" says Scotty

"I don't understand why I'm here!" yells Carter

"You threw a chair when someone said The Stallions lost last night!" says Brick.

"What? I'm an emotional fan!"

"Guys." Quietly says Georgia "We're in detention, not homeroom." Felix rolls his eyes, stands up and goes to the teacher's computer. "Wha- Hey! What are you doing?"

"Obviously, I'm changing the computer time so when the teacher comes back, she lets us out early." He answers as he types away at the computer.

Carter leans towards Byron and says, "I bet that the teacher comes in and catches him."

Before Byron could respond Felix yells "Holy crap! What the heck!"

Everyone gets up and goes to watch what happened. The screen was static and white. Static and white. This repeated. "Great." Started Scotty "You broke it."

"Well, I don't know what happened! This just started happening!"

The screen then turned pure white and nine devices came out and landed in the children's hands. Skitty's was blue, Felix's was white, Carter's was yellow, Byron's was magenta, Cameron's was gray, Georgia's was purple, Gabe's was pink, Scotty's was green, and Brick's was orange. "What are they?" asked Carter.

"Looks like a Tamogachi thing." chimed Gabe

"Oh…My…Arceus…" Skitty slowly said.

"What?" Asked Brick

"These look just like the D-Arcs, the digivice of digimon season three!"

It's silent for a moment. Cameron starts shaking Skitty "Digimon do not exist! Get that threw your think skull!"

The screen went static again. A deep voice of a man coming from the computer saying "Gaomon, Dobermon, Armadillomon, Dorumon, Elecmon, Salamon, Commandramon, Kudamon, and Lunamon."

The screen was pure white again only this time, nine white lights engulfed the children and brought them into the computer. The computer screen went to the desktop and continued on as if nothing happened.

Somewhere in the Digital World

Skitty opened her eyes waking up in some sort of lush forest. She rubbed my head since she banged it on something. Skitty then heard a voice behind her "Are you okay master?"

Skitty turned around to see a creature she have only seen in technology. A blue and white dog with pointed ears, standing on its hind legs, and a pair of red boxing gloves and a matching sweatband. "Oh my Arceus, you're a Gaomon!"

"Yes. You are my partner."

Skitty was baffled, "Meh-meh-me a di-digi- dig-digi-deh…" she continued this.

"Master? Are you okay?"

Skitty shook her head "I'm fine! But you don't have to call me master, call me Skitty."

"Okay Skitty."

The two hear the voice of Cameron "Skitty!" He comes out from the forest, "Explain this thing." He points to a somewhat big cat-like creature that's red with purple strips.

"That's an Elecmon."

"That's my name!" Says Elecmon "And Cameron, you're my partner!"

Cameron's jaw dropped. He looked at Skitty, who nodded. Then at Gaomon, who just shrugged. And lastly to Elecmon, who was smiling happily. "No, no, no, no, no, no. NO. This can not be happening!"

"Why?" asks Skitty

"This means you've been right for 7 years about digimon!"

"…I still don't see how that's bad."

"But I see one thing that is bad Skitty!" Yells Gaomon as he points to the sky "KUWAGAMON!"

Everyone looks up to see a giant red and green beetle coming strait at them.

"So…" says Elecmon "Run?"

Everyone starts running away. "Skitty! How can you like that digimon?" asks Cameron

"Look, there are good digimon, bad digimon, and confused digimon." She turns to Gaomon "Why is Kuwagamon attacking us?"

"He is most likely under the control of the evil digimon MaloMyotismon. He has been taking over the digital world as long as I can remember!" Gaomon responded.

"Another question. Where are my brother and the others?"

Asks Cameron. Gaomon shrugs. Then suddenly, a hand comes out of a near by tree indicating them to come. "Should we trust it?" Asks Cameron again. The three have already went in so he follows.

"Byron!" yells Skitty and Cameron

"Yup. Hey Skitty, what's this thing?" Byron then points to a creature next to him. It was a light purple, dragon like creature with a white belly, muzzle, feet, hands, and fox like tail with a white tip. Also it has a pair of very tiny wings on its back and a red gem on its forehead.

"That's a Dorumon. D meaning 'digital', OR meaning 'or', U meaning 'unknown', and MON meaning 'monster'. Digital OR Unknown MONster."

"She is correct Byron. You are my partner." Says Dorumon

"Holy crap, Skitty has been right all this time."

"Why is everyone so surprised?" yells Skitty

"What I'm surprised about is HOW THE HECK ARE WE IN A TREE?" yells Cameron

"There are these weak spots in the Digital world" Elecmon begins "We can go in them to hide."

The three hear Scotty's voice out side "I can hear you guys. There is nothing out here so you can come out."

The six come out to see Scotty and another digimon. This one was small and white with a red hoop earing on it's left ear and red claws. It had a gold ring around its neck and a golden trinket hanging from its tail. It had golden markings on its body. "Scotty" Skitty says "Is Kudamon your digimon partner?"

"What?" Scotty looks down at Kudamon "I guess."

"You guess? She is 100% correct Scotty." Kudamon retorts.

The group hears Brick's voice from nearby "Whoa… It's a thing!"

The group goes towards Brick's voice to find him looking at a small, light pink and lavender, humanoid creature with yellow moons on it. Two pairs of large what seems to be ears come out of it's head with two pointing down and two pointing up. The ears have purple tips with light pink stripes. It wears a pink scarf and wen it inter sects near the chest it had a sleeping moon. "Hello Brick! I'm Lunamon, your digimon partner!" It says.

"WOO HOO! Another digidestened!" Skitty yells. Brick and Lunamon turn to face the group. Skitty runs up to Brick and puts her hand up "UP TOP!" Brick hesitates for a moment before high fiving her.

"You never high fived us!" Says Cameron

"Your point?" retorts Skitty

Brick puts his hands behind his back and says "Well Skitty, I uses this means your right about digimon existing."

"Again, not that hard to see! Digimon was, is, and will always will be REAL!"

Suddenly, a odd dinosaur-like creature with dark blue camo skin, an aqua blue armor covering his chest and feet, gray armor on it's hands and head while holding a bazooka leaps out from a nearby bush.

"HOLY CRAP! A DINOSAUR WITH A BAZOOKA! RUN FOR YOUR LIVES!" screams Cameron. Skitty pulls on the back of his t-shirt collar to prevent him from running away.

Gabe comes out of the same bush "Commandramon, there you are!" He hugs the blue digimon.

"Don't worry Gabe, I would never leave you alone." Says Commandramon

"Gabe!" Georgia comes out of the same bush with a very small, white puppy creature with a golden collar. Georgia puts her hand on her brother's shoulder. "I now have three things to look after. You, Commandramon, and Salamon here."

"Hey." Salamon begins "Cross me off, I'm the one who needs to look after you."

Byron counts in his head "Okay, now with Gabe and Georgia, there are two more of us left."

Then, as if on cue, Felix comes out of a bush with Carter and two creatures are with them.

The one near Felix was like a Doberman but had very thin ears, red markings on the side of its legs, and a silver spiked collar. The one near Carter looked like a mutant armadillo with red markings on its forehead, a dark purple belly, and a long, dragon-like tail with silver spikes. "Thank goodness we found you guys!" starts Felix "You won't believe what me and Carter just-" He sees the digimon near us "…Dang it."

Skitty goes to Carter "What's up?" Carter stays silent. "…What's wrong with him?"

"I don't know" says the armadillo digimon "By the why, I'm Armadillomon. The other one is Dobermon."

Dobermon bows his head and explains further "Carter has been here since he asked 'how will we get home?'"

"What did you answer?" Asks Brick

Dobermon looks at Felix. Felix says, "They answered that they don't know."

"WHAT?" Yell all the digidestened besides Skitty.

Skitty thinks for a moment, and then steps on to a rock to begin her speech, "Guys, no matter how bad this seems, how much you hate digimon, and how much you want to go home, we have to stay here to defeat MaloMyotismon, and, based on past seasons of digimon, if we don't, MaloMyotismon and his controlled digimon might go into the real world. So if we don't come and work together, we're responsible for the death of, not one, but TWO worlds."

Everyone stays silent. A minute later Byron speaks up, "Skitty's right!"

Felix interrupts "Wow, that sounded weird."

"HEY!" Yells Skitty

"Anyway, I don't want to be responsible for the destruction of two worlds. And if you don't either, I say we follow Skitty since she is the most experienced at this. How's with me?" He looks at Skitty "I mean US?"

Gaomon: It's my partner, of course!

Felix: Alright!

Dobermon: If it is what you want.

Carter: …

Armadillomon: I say that's a yes partner!

Dorumon: YAY!

Cameron: Well, nothing else to do

Elecmon: That's the sprit! I think.

Georgia: I wonder if saving the world can go on my college resume

Salamon: All I know is we will be the best!  
>Gabe: Yay! Adventure!<p>

Commandramon: If it is what you want then SIR YES SIR!

Scotty: Okay then.

Kudamon: We'll will fight to the end.

Brick: Let's do this (Although I wish I had a better digimon)

Lunamon: I'm with you all the way Brick!

Skitty is delighted "Ok, so first", She turns to Gaomon "Where should we go first?"

"There is a town nearby that is just a three day walk." Answers Gaomon

"Alright" begins Skitty "Lets go!"

Narrator: So, our heroes-to-be start their journey in the digital world. What dangers await them? Why is Carter so silent? Find out next time on Digimon: Digidestenies.


End file.
